parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Melody Fights Vanessa at Skull Rock
Melody Pan and Cody saw Vanessa and Baby Doll load Sam on to their boat. Just behind them was Glutt The Shark stalking Vanessa. Glutt stopped and licked his chops at the sight of the pirate captain, she looked absolutely delicious! He swam after them as they headed off to Skull Rock! Vanessa had hoped to find out where Melody Pan's hideout was, she was then intervened by Melody which got them into a big sword fight! Melody taunted and humiliated Vanessa the whole way through, much to her fury. At one point, Melody handed a blaster gun to Baby Doll. Melody: Try your luck, Baby Doll? Vanessa: LET HER HAVE IT! JUST COME ON YOU IDIOT, BLAST HER! Melody then flew right in front of Vanessa! Melody: Right here, Baby Doll! Vanessa gasped in horror and began to panic. Vanessa: HOLD IT, YOU FOOL! NO! NOOOOO! Baby Doll fired, the blast missing Melody Pan and knocking Vanessa right over the side of the cliff. This made Baby Doll drop her gun in shock! Baby Doll.: C-Captain!? Cody: Oh, how dreadful! Melody: What a pity, Baby Doll.! I'm afraid we lost the dear captain! Melody grabbed Vanessa's hat and put it on! But Vanessa was angrily climbing back up behind Melody, about to stab her with her sword! Then suddenly, Baby Doll gave Vanessa away by shouting up at her! Baby Doll: Captain! Melody and waved a finger at Vanessa! Melody: In the back, Captain? Vanessa tried to stab Melody, but stabbed her hat, irritated she put her hat back on! The sword fight resumed, Melody pulled down Vanessa's hat, down to her hands as it hand cuffed her, Melody then pulled on Vanessa's hair! Vanessa broke free from her bonds, as her and Melody crossed their blades! Vanessa: I've got you this time, Melody Pan! Vanessa happened to walk over the ridge of the cliff. Melody could fly but Vanessa could not! Vanessa screamed and dropped her sword as she latched onto the ledge with her hook! Melody smiled: time to have some fun! Melody: Well well, a Codfish on a hook! Vanessa began to cry as she shook her fist. Vanessa: I'll get you for this, Melody Pan, if its the last thing I do! Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock!!! Melody smirked widely, knowing what that sound meant. Melody: I say Vanessa, do you hear something? Vanessa turned from a fierce fighter into a damsel in distress! Vanessa: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Glutt The Shark swam in, delighted to see Vanessa dangling and wiggling like bait! The beast jumped up for a bite, Vanessa swung her legs forward, Glutt bit into and ripped off her dark blue coat! Glutt fell back down chewing up Vanessa's coat and gulping it down, licking his chops at the taste! Melody: Oh Mr. Glutt, do you like Codfish? Glutt nodded his head! Melody: You do! Cody: Oh Melody, NO! Glutt jumped up for seconds, Vanessa swung her legs forward; Glutt bit right into the seat of her pants, as he came falling down so did her pants! Vanessa's pants fell down but got stuck by her feet! Vanessa blushed red as her black panties were on show; this was extremely humiliating for a pirate like her! Vanessa reached down to pull her pants back up, she pulled, squeezed and wiggled her way back into her pants! Then her hook slipped and she fell down to Glutt's gullet with a splash! A few seconds later Vanessa swung the monster's jaws open screaming! Vanessa: BABY DOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! Baby Doll: I'm coming captain, don't worry just stay right there I'll save you! Vanessa stood up using her legs to keep Glutt's jaws open! Her clothes were ruined, her sleeves were ripped off, her belly button was on show and her pants were shredded and open! Glutt snapped his jaws hoping for Vanessa to lose her balance! SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP!!! Vanessa held out, she was rotated to show the seat of her pants had been eaten away to show her booty covered by black panties! Vanessa put her and hook by her mouth and called out to her minion! Vanessa: BABY DOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! BABY DOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! Vanessa began trying to step out the Shark's jaw, Glutt responded by snapping his jaws on her high heel boot! Vanessa slid out of the high heel boot as she flew up in the air clenching her foot to soothe the pain! Vanessa: OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Vanessa fell right back into Glutt's mouth, SNAP! She then swung the jaws open and jumped into the water only to have the hungry Shark follow! SNAP SNAP! Glutt arose with Vanessa wrapped around his snout; she looked into the beast's eyes, Glutt smiled as he had his prey! Just then Baby Doll rowed by. Baby Doll: Captain! Captain! Vanessa: BABY DOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! BABY DOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! Vanessa ran across Glutts's back, and jumped from his tail and jumped for the boat, Baby Doll opened her arms, hoping to catch her captain! Just then Glutt popped up and opened his jaws as Vanessa fell right in. Glutt went under water as he chewed his meal, Vanessa busted her way right out now just in her black underwear and jumped just onto the edge of the boat, screaming! Vanessa: ROW FOR THE SHIP! ROW FOR THE SH... The boat passed over a stone wall, which Vanessa slammed into and fell back into the ocean! Glutt came up and swam straight for her, Vanessa swam up, her thick brown hair covering her face, she parted it and screamed as she swam off into the sunset in her black underwear, Glutt hot on her tail! Vanessa: BABY DOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! Category:Peter Pan Parts